Propädeutischer Wert des Esperanto
__INDEX__ Verschiedene Studien zeigten, dass Kinder, die zuerst Esperanto und später eine weitere Fremdsprache lernten, in der gleichen Zeit diese Fremdsprache besser beherrschten. Das ist die Wirkung des propädeutischen Effekts des Esperanto: ein Kind, das zuerst Esperanto gelernt hat, kann danach eine dritte Sprache schneller und effektiver lernen. Ein besser entsprechender Fachbegriff wäre „Wirkung des Esperanto als Lernhilfe“. Auf den propädeutischen Wert des Esperanto wies Antoni Grabowski bereits in einem Artikel im Jahre 1908 („Esperanto als Propädeutik von Sprachen“, Pola Esperantisto) hin. Unter anderem zeigte er mit konkreten praktischen Beispielen, in welchem Grad das vorherige Lernen des Esperanto hilft Französisch und Latein zu lernen (seinerzeit ein überraschender Fakt). Unterrichtsexperimente Seit den 1920-er Jahren fanden Unterrichtsexperimente statt, die in folgenden Studien dokumentiert wurden: * 1925 - 1931, Columbia University, New York, USA: 20 Stunden Esperanto ergaben ein höheres Resultat als 100 Stunden Deutsch, Französisch, Italienisch oder Spanisch. * 1947 - 1951, Sheffield, Großbritannien (seit 1948 auch in Manchester): ein Kind lernt so viel Esperanto in 6 Monaten, wie Französisch in 4 – 5 Jahren; nach einigen Monaten Esperanto erreicht man bessere Ergebnisse beim Erlernen von anderen Sprachen. * 1958 - 1963, Gesamtschule von Somero, Finnland: unter Kontrolle des Bildungsministeriums fand man heraus, dass die Schüler nach einem Esperanto-Kurs ein höheres Niveau in Deutsch erreichen konnten als diejenigen, die nur Deutsch und sogar noch länger lernten. * 1970 – Experiment, durchgeführt von Professor Istvan Szerdahelyi in Budapest. Eine Klasse von Kindern lernte zuerst Esperanto und nach Aufteilung in Gruppen, lernten sie entweder Russisch, Englisch, Deutsch oder Französisch. Sie stellten fest, dass sie Russisch zu 25 % besser lernten als ohne Esperanto, Deutsch zu 30 %, Englisch zu 40:% und Französisch zu 50 %. * Ab 1975: Experimente nach dem Sprachorientierungsunterricht nach dem Paderborner Modell (Siehe den gesonderten Absatz unten). * 1993-1997: in Italien experimentierte man mit Esperanto als „Propädeutische Sprache für das Studium von Fremdsprachen in der Grundschule“ in der Schule Gaetano Salvemini in Turin. Es nahmen drei Klassen teil. Im ersten und zweiten Jahr lernen die Schüler ein Basis-Esperanto und nutzen es um mit anderen Schulen international zu kommunizieren. Im vierten und fünften Jahr geht eine Klasse dazu über Englisch zu lernen und eine andere Französisch. Ab dem Schuljahr 1994/95 wurde dieses Experiment durch das Bildungsministerium begleitet. Die Evaluierung bestätigt die propädeutische Wirkung des Esperanto-Unterrichts von italienischen Kindern für ein besseres und schnelleres Erlernen von Französisch und Englisch danach. Die Geschichte der Experimente gemäß dem Sprachorien-tierungsunterricht nach dem Paderborner Modell Das erste reale Experiment nach dem Paderborner Modell mit präziser Messung und Berechnung nach Formeln der kybernetischen Pädagogik wurden von Prof. Helmar Frank in Grundschulen 1975 und 1976 durchgeführt, in denen fast 300 Schüler Esperanto lernten, teilweise ein Jahr, teilweise zwei Jahre und danach Englisch weiter lernten. Dieses Experiment zeigte, dass diese, welche Esperanto ca. 100 Schulstunden während zwei Jahre lernten, schon ein 20-prozentig besseres Ergebnis hatten. Nahezu parallel zu diesem Experiment fand ein anderes von 1975-1977 statt, welches von der ILEI (Internationale Liga der Esperanto-Lehrer) organisiert und von H. Sonnabend in Belgien, Frankreich, Deutschland, Griechenland und den Niederlanden geleitet wurde. Es wurde nicht sehr einheitlich und in gleicher Methode durchgeführt. E. Geisler führte 1979 eine abschließende Untersuchung zum Kenntnisstand der englischen Sprache einer deutschen Gruppe durch und erreichte die gesuchten Ergebnisse. Der Faktor des verborgenen Transfers K, nur nach 36 Stunden Englischunterrichts war 1,16278, also um 14 % besser bei Kindern, die vorher Esperanto gelernt hatten, als in Gruppen, die vorher kein Esperanto lernten. Die späteren Messungen zeigten einen andauernden Anstieg des Unterschieds zwischen den Modellschülern und den Nichtmodellschülern. Sie ermittelte, dass Modellschüler 129 Lernstunden sparen, wenn die gesamte Lernzeit 960 Stunden beträgt (siehe Eŭropa dokumentaro, Nr. 25/1980, S. 4). Man analysierte die Ergebnisse dieser Kinder auch in Verbindung mit den Noten in anderen Schulfächern und stellte bessere Ergebnisse auch in folgenden Fächern fest: Deutsch, Mathematik und Geographie. (siehe Frank: Kybernetische Pädagogik, Band 6, S. 424-436). Von 1983 bis 1985 leitete die Lehrerin Elizabeta Formaggio (Italien) einen zweijährigen Esperanto-Kurs mit 25 Schülern der dritten und vierten Klasse der Grundschule Scuola Elementare "Rocca" in San Salvatore de Cogorno und führte eine umfangreiche Prüfung im Mai 1985 durch. Im März 1988 führte sie eine ähnliche Prüfung in Französisch mit der gleichen Gruppe und mit einer gleich großen Gruppe durch, die zuvor kein Esperanto lernte. Ihr Ergebnis zeigte einen verborgene Transfer K = 1,3 – also mehr oder weniger gleichbedeutend mit den anderen Forschungen. (siehe E. Formaggio in der Zeitschrift Humankybernetik, Band 30, Heft 4 (1989), S. 141-151). Zlatko Tišljar erlangte 1995 seinen Magistergrad zu diesem Thema an der Internationalen Akademie der Wissenschaften San Marino (AIS) über ein Experiment, welches zwischen 1993 und 1995 in Slowenien, Österreich und Kroatien durchgeführt wurde. In fünf Grundschulen lernten 40 Schüler zuerst 70 Stunden Esperanto und danach lernten sie in vier Schulen Englisch und in einer Deutsch als Fremdsprache. Herr Tišljar testete diese Kinder und eine parallele gleichgroße Gruppe von 40 Personen, die Esperanto nicht gelernt hatte, drei Mal, und seine mittleren Ergebnisse zum verborgenen Transfer waren den vorigen sehr ähnlich (K03 = 1.3415, P03 = 25.5% und K13 = 1.398, P13 = 28.5%). Man kann schlussfolgern, dass genau die, welche die Internationale Sprache 70 Stunden gelernt hatten, später beim Englisch- bzw. Deutschlernen um ca. 25-30 %schneller wurden, das heißt, dass sie nach zwei Jahren Fremdsprachenunterricht diese Sprachen 50-60 % besser aufgenommen hatten als diejenigen, die vorher kein Esperanto gelernt hatten. Weil man dort Fremdsprachen drei Stunden pro Woche lernt, also 120 Stunden pro Jahr oder 240 Stunden in zwei Jahren, beträgt die Ersparnis mehr als 120 Stunden. Demzufolge machen sich die investierten 70 Stunden für die Internationale Sprache bereits nach weniger als zwei Jahren Fremdsprachenunterricht bezahlt. Von September 1994 bis Juli 1995 veranstaltete die Lehrerin Ines Frank das Gleiche in der Grundschule in Oberndorf am Neckar mit anfangs 38 und am Ende mit 20 Schülern der vierten Klasse. Die Ergebnisse wurden nicht veröffentlicht. Zusätzlich dazu muss man die Studie "Zur rationalisierten Fremdsprach-Lehrplanung unter Berücksichtigung der (z.B. deutschen oder japanischen) Muttersprache", Grundlagenstudien aus der Kybernetik und Geisteswissenschaft 21, 1980 (Seiten 1-16), von Prof. Yukio Fukuda aus Japan nennen, der argumentiert, dass der Sprachorientierungsunterricht für das Lernen der englischen Sprache mehr den Kindern nutzt, deren Muttersprache sich mehr vom Englischen unterscheidet. Die Messmethoden für den Sprachorientierungsunterricht entwickelte das Institut für kybernetische Pädagogik in Paderborn (Deutschland) unter Leitung von Prof. Helmar Frank. Bibliografie * Yukio Fukuda: Zur rationalisierten Fremdsprach-Lehrplanung unter Berücksichtigung der (z.B. deutschen oder japanischen) Muttersprache. Grundlagenstudien aus Kybernetik und Geisteswissenschaft 21, p. 1-16, 1980 * Frank, Helmar. 1987. Propedeŭtika valoro de la Internacia Lingvo: Kibernetika teorio kaj empiriaj rezultoj de la Lingvo-Orientiga Instruado de la Internacia Lingvo kiel bazo de pli posta lernado de etnaj lingvoj. In Serta Gratvlatoria in Honorem Juan Régulo, II (Esperantismo) (La Laguna: Universidad de La Laguna), S. 213-222 * Helmar Frank: Kibernetike-pedagogia teorio de la Lingvo-Orientiga Instruado, Kybernetische Pädagogik/Klerigkibernetiko, Band 6, S. 311-331, Paderborn 1993 * Helmar Frank: Propedeŭtika valoro de la Internacia Lingvo, Kybernetische Pädagogik / Klerigkibernetiko, Band 6, S. 424-442, Paderborn 1993 * H.Frank kaj E. Formaggio: La profito el propedeŭtika (speciale lingvo-orientiga) instruado depende de ago kaj transfero, Grkg/Humankybernetik, Band 33, Kajero 4 (1992), S. 164-174 * Istvan Szerdahely: La didaktika loko de la Internacia Lingvo en la sistemo de lernejaj studobjektoj, En Internacia Pedagogia revuo, kajero 0/1979 * Helmut Sonnabend: Esperanto: lerneja eksperimento. Raporto, analizo, konkludo, Edistudio, Pisa 1979 * Evelyn Geisler: La unuaj mezuradoj pri la lernplifaciligo inter la Internacia kaj la Angla lingvoj, Eŭropa Dokumentaro 21/1979, S. 9-10 * Evelyn Geisler: Mezurado de la lernplifaciligo de la angla pro ILo, Eŭropa Dokumentaro, Nro 25/1980, S. 4 * Elisabetta Formaggio: Lerneja eksperimento pri lernfacileco kaj transfero en la fremdlingvoinstruado, Grkg/Humankybernetik, Band 30, Kajero4(1989), S. 141-151. * Zlatko Tisljar: LINGVO-ORIENTIGA INSTRUADO (LOI) CELE AL RAPIDIGO DE LA LERNADO DE FREMDLINGVOJ en "Esperanto vivos malgraŭ la esperantistoj", Inter-kulturo, Maribor, 1996 Weblinks *Auf Deutsch Günter Lobin: Ein Sprachmodell für den Fremdsprachenunterricht. Der propädeutische Wert einer Plansprache in der Fremdsprachenpädagogik *Esperanto and Education: Toward a Research Agenda *Esperanto: a joke, or a serious option? by John C. Wells, University College London. *Springboard to Languages - Ein aktuelles Projekt, unterstützt von Esperanto Association of Britain Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Esperanto Kategorie:Paderborn Kategorie:Angewandte Linguistik